The Racher's Story! Told MY way
by BlissClouds
Summary: Riku AKARI has just arrived at Castanet and is ready to start her new ranch! At first it'll seem like a retelling of the game, but there's more action later chapters! At least 5 reviews will inspire me to write more chapters so R&R and enjoy


_Okay! First I wanna say, THANK YOU FOR PICKING THIS FANFICTION TO READ! =D It's my newest one I'm working on, since I pretty much forgot the plot of my old one -_-; _

_Yeah, anyway, the beginning of this story runs a lot like the actual game did. If you played the game, you'll know that I changed some parts just so that Riku wouldn't have to wait a week to meet Luke. (The story involves mainly her and Luke, so WHY WOULD I WASTE TIME WRTING ABOUT UNIMPORTANT STUFF LIKE BO AND HIS USELESS STRAWBERRY AND MILK?) if you didn't then just know that I changed a couple of parts =)_

_By the way, RIKU IS NOT AN OC. Riku is the main character of the game, the type with the spiky hair. You know her as Akari/Angela/Molly/Akari, whatever. I named her Riku after the girl from my file, and this is basically what was going on in my head while I was playing the game. So yeah. When it says RIKU, think AKARI. Ok? GOOD! NOW READ!_

_Keira_

_Oh yeah, and I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY IDEA. Harvest Moon and all characters are a trademark of Natsume©. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Coming to Castanet<strong>

"So, you excited about starting this ranch?" Cain asked the girl in the back of his wagon, which was…ME! "Yup! I sure am!" I said, smiling. I'd been waiting for this day for a long time! The day when I would get to go off on my own, into the world, and achieve my dream of being an independent rancher! (Of course, my parents were completely against it. Dad thought that becoming a farmer was just an unbecoming job for a doctor's daughter, and mom just didn't want me to leave the house. It took a lot of willpower, but I finally got my way! Teehee!)

"Oh, by the way, what's your name again?" Cain asked after a long pause. I sighed. This had to be the fifth time I'd told him today. "Riku!" I said with forced patience. "Oh. Sorry. I forgot again! Riku…That's good." Cain said, nodding. I didn't hear him, because I was basking in the warm radiance of the sun. I was so calm and satisfied—well, I WAS. Then I heard the annoying voice of Finn, my little tag-along.

"RIKUU!" He nagged in his little pixie, high pitched voice. "I know you're excited about starting your ranch, but don't forget! We have a mission! Once we get there, don't forget we HAVE to see the Harvest Goddess! She needs our help, I just know it!" I nodded, but didn't open my already closed eyes. I hadn't really heard what Finn had said either. _Just agree to whatever he says Riku._ I thought.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Cain asked AGAIN, after another long pause. "You don't hear of many people setting off to start a ranch nowadays, especially young people. So, would you just answer some questions for me?" I might as well, there was nothing else to do. "Yeah sure, whaddya need to know?" I said, still not opening my closed eyes. "Okay, firstly, what's your favorite food?" Cain asked. "Hm…anything with fish!" I said enthusiastically. I get really excited when talking about my favorite things.

"Okay, when's your birthday?" He continued. "Summer 5." I said. "Why did you become a rancher?" "Why? Uh…" _Good question…there are a few reasons…_ "Mainly because I wanted to do something different." I said. "Different?" "Yeah, my family's got this HUGE line of doctors and politicians, and my parents tried to send me to school for one of those, but I didn't like it, so I quit and decided to try something I might like." I said. "I see. It's good that you try new things." Cain said. "That's what I tried to tell them!" I said, raising my voice a bit. Cain chuckled a little. "Well, you'll be living your "dream" soon. We aren't too far away from your new ranch." I finally opened my eyes, smiled and nodded.

There was another long silence. "Hmph…this town however…it seems to be going down the drain…I dunno, it just seems like something's wrong with nature. It's really getting people down." I heard sadness in Cain's voice. Whatever was going on was affecting him too apparently. "Maybe a new face will get everyone's enthusiasm going again." I nodded. "Yeah! That's one of my specialties! Bringing enthusiasm! I'm sure people will be back to normal soon." "Yeah...I hope so." Cain didn't sound convinced, but he didn't sound so sad! I closed my eyes and grinned to myself, like I'd just accomplished something.

"Riku!" Finn said. "Riku! Don't forget our mission okay! You're the only one who can see me, so you need to work with me!" "Yeah, yeah Finn, don't worry!" I said aloud. "Hm? What was that?" Cain asked. "Uh…Heh heh! Nothing! Just thinking aloud!" I said, narrowing my eyes at Finn as if to say: _Oh, see what you've done?_

* * *

><p>After what seemed like HOURS of endless travelling, we finally arrived at what was apparently my ranch. I was so overjoyed to be done with travelling, that I didn't take the time to get a good look at what was supposed to be my "home." "YYYYEEESSSSSSS!" I yelled, pumping my fists in the air as I got off Cain's wagon. "At last! We're here!" Cain nodded. "Yup, your new home. Welcome to Castanet, Riku. Have fun! And by the way, if you have any questions, or need any help of some sort, I live down this path in the ranch there, okay?" "Yeah! Got it!" I said, as usual, not really listening. "Thanks Cain, see ya!" And with that, I put my athleticism to use and sprinted up to my new "home."<p>

"Wh...WHAT IS THIS?" I shrieked after I'd gotten to the door of my "house" and looked at my "ranch." "Windows broken and boarded up, roof full of holes, bricks and dirt all over the place, a half broken coop and barn? What the? I need to find the one responsible for this!" I whined, stamping my foot like a child. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" "Wow…This place is really beat up…" Finn said, as if he hadn't heard what I'd just said. "No kidding? It's a castle Finn. A CASTLE."

"Hello? Helloooo!" Someone said from behind me. I broke out of my hissy-fit long enough to see who the person was. A short, pretty…well, fat, older looking man dressed in fancy clothing ran up the path to my "house" and approached me. "Hello there! I'm mayor Hamilton! You must be Riku, the new rancher! It's a pleasure to meet you!" _Are YOU the one responsible for this? _I almost said but didn't. Instead, I put on a fake, pleasurable smile and bowed. I also secretly hoped he didn't hear me whining. "Nice to meet you too Mayor." I said. "Welcome to Castanet! This is your house…I know it's in a bad shape right now, but with a little work and care, this place will be a beauty in no time!" He said with a smile on his face. _So YOU are the evil mastermind behind this!_ I almost said but didn't. Instead, I smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" I said, behind clenched teeth.

"Over there is your plot!" Hamilton said, pointing to the land not too far away from me with a few crops sticking out of the dry Earth. "Behind you is your barn, and next to your barn is the coop!" He said proudly, pointing to each one. What was I supposed to do but smile and nod?

"Well," Finn said, turning to me. "You've got land AND a house. For FREE! This is a real nice place Riku, you have to admit!" He said smiling. I sort of cheered up. "Yeah, I guess." I replied. "Oh!" Hamilton said, coming to a realization. You have to pay 5000G for the house and land by the way. Don't worry, there's no due date! Pay it any time!" He smiled happily. _YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO PAY 5000G FOR THIS? NO ROOF, NO WINDOWS, AND HALF A BARN AND COOP?_ I almost screamed but _didn't._ Instead, I faked a content and happy attitude and smiled and nodded. "Wow! That's really cheap! I should be able to pay it all off in no time!" I said between clenched teeth.

Wow…so content Riku…" Finn said. If only he knew the contents of my brain right now… "Now, over there, to the east, those are the flute fields. There's a ranch and a farm over there. You can buy seeds and farming goods over there. Over in the west is Harmonica town, where most of the villagers are, including me! You can come to the town hall and buy land from me!" _Could I bribe you into giving me a house that has a LEAST a fixed roof for FREE?_ I almost said but didn't. "Over in the Northwest, the path behind your house, you can find the Garmon mines."

"The Garmon mines!" Finn said, coming to a realization. "Riku! That's where we'll find the Harvest Goddess!" He said. I was too busy being mad over the expense of the "house", and listening to Mayor Hamilton babble at the same time to hear Finn. "Okay! Now that you're situated, here! Take this map!" Hamilton said, handing me a gift box. "And you'll need this to start a ranch!" He handed me another gift box. "Okay! I wish you luck Riku! See you!" And with that, he turned and ran back down the path. "Farewell Mayor Hamilton! I wish you luck also!" I called after him. "I wish you luck getting me to buy ANYTHING from you." I mumbled, turning back to my "house."

"Okay!" Finn said, ignoring my comment. "Let's go to the Garmon Mines! We can see the Harvest Goddess there!" he said happily. "Might as well cheer up and go see what I can see…" I said, not hearing Finn and starting towards my house. "Hey!" Finn said, freaking out. "Ri-Riku! You're not listening to me again! Awwww! Come on!" He pouted. Defeated, he eventually followed me into the "house."

* * *

><p>Inside I was shocked to find actual furniture! A bed with a thin bedraggled blanket, a tool box with chipped paint and splintered wood, a kitchen with no utensils, a table and chairs with what looked like broken legs, and a bookshelf with dust and spider webs all over the thing like it was part of its décor. I frowned. "Don't look so sad Riku! Once you get used to things, I'm sure it won't be too long until this place is beautiful and sparkling." Finn said in an attempt to cheer me up.<p>

I sighed. "Yeah…I guess." I said. "I'm just being a spoiled brat right now. I guess all things start small." It wasn't like I was expecting an incredible Palace with five star furniture and land and food. I kind of knew from the beginning that this was probably how I'd start out, at an all-time low. I wasn't used to it at all however, because being the only child of a doctor and politician, I got whatever I wanted and never knew what "dirt" was, my whole life. _This will definitely take some getting used to._ I thought. "Ah well!" I said, shrugging it off. "Riku, make sure you check your bookshelf, and that you record everything that happens in your diary! And don't forget! I'm here to help!" Finn said. "Okay! Got it! Now, let's get started on this day!" I said, instantly cheering up. "Yeah!" Finn said happily.

"Let's go see the Goddess first." Finn said immediately after I'd left my house. "Alright! Alright Already!" I snapped. Finn looked taken back and looked at me with a shocked expression. "S-sorry Finn." I said instantly, bowing in guilt. "I just don't like it when people rush me." I felt the sweatdrops. "Well, I don't mean to pester you Riku, but it's my job to make sure that the Harvest Goddess sees you! I just don't want to get there too late!" I nodded. "Sorry, I'll try to cope from now on." I said, already turning to run up the path.

This land was HUGE! To someone who wasn't a natural athlete, like me, running to the Garmon Mines bridge would've been suicide, but I got there no problem! When I did, I was surprised to find a broken bridge and a guy standing in front of it, staring in hopelessness.

"Eh…" I said aloud. "Is something going on here?" The guy turned around and looked at me, startled. He had green eyes and sandy blonde (brown?) hair. "Oh." He said when he saw me. "Hi! I haven't seen you around before." "Yeah." I said. "I'm Riku. I run the ranch right over there." I said, pointing downhill to my house which was still in view. "Oh! So YOU'RE the person Hamilton was talking about!" He said happily. "I'm Bo! Nice to meet you! I'm an apprentice that works at the Carpenter's in the Garmon Mines." He said. "Oh! Hi Bo!" I said, waving.

Bo nodded, then turned back to the bridge. "Were you hoping to get across? Well, the bridge broke. It broke in the last big storm we had in this area. It was really bad! Those kinds of things didn't used to happen…I came here to fix it, but…The Mayor has my toolbox." _Why does the Mayor have YOUR toolbox? _I almost said but didn't. Instead, I nodded, not really paying attention. "I see…Well, I was headed to Harmonica Town anyway. I can go get it for you." I said. "Really? Cool! Thanks! You're a big help!" He smiled a big happy grin. I couldn't help but smile back. _Yay! I made someone happy!_ I thought. "Go on to the town and get it for me please? Once I have it, I'll get to work right away." I nodded. "No problem! Bye Bo!" I said waving before turning down the path to leave. "See ya Riku!" He yelled back.

"Okay! We're off to Harmonica Town!" I said happily, skipping along the path like a child. "LALALALALA I LOVE MAH HARMONICA!" I sang. "Riku, calm down…" Finn said. I realized I was waving my arms around as I skipped and Finn was in danger of me smacking him across the field. "Sorry." I said, smiling and calming down. "I just suddenly feel full of energy! Like something really good's gonna happen!" "You sure change your personalities fast!" Finn said. "That's good! We need someone energetic and ready to help the Harvest goddess!" Finn smiled, liked I'd just passed my energy on to him.

* * *

><p>I ran into Harmonica Town not feeling the least bit of fatigue. When I got there I had to stop and take a minute to look around. The town was VERY beautiful and unlike any place I'd ever seen in the city! "Wow…" Finn said, equally shocked. "Anyway!" I said, quickly shaking out of my shock. "Time to get that toolbox! Where's the Mayor anyway?" I asked aloud. "Try townhall." Finn said. "It's right in front of you. Come on, let's go!" I nodded and sprinted into the Town Hall.<p>

Hamilton was sitting at the reception desk. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Riku! What's going on? Having fun?" He asked. "Yeah, tons. Anyway, I just went to the mines and this guy named Bo-" "Excellent!" The Mayor said, completely interrupting me. I just stared in silence with my energetic smile still plastered to my face. "Did you meet the people in Harmonica Town yet?" he asked. "No, I just got he-" "That won't do Riku! Go on! Go meet the people! Don't come back here until you've seen EVERYONE, okay?" "Yeah got it, but Bo said he-" "Go Go! Hurry along!" The mayor said, shewing me out of the town hall. _HOW DARE YOU DISMISS ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU WENCH! _I almost said but didn't.

_Instead_, I smiled, nodded and left the building. My fake smile was still on my face when I got outside and said to Finn: "I _really_ don't like the mayor!" "You sound so happy…" Finn said. "I'm thrilled." I said, my tone drastically changing. "Come on, let's go see this guy. He's right next to the mayor." I said, trudging into the building next to the town hall.

In the building was a man named Simon. He had teal-green colored hair and he was polishing a camera when I got there. BLAH BLAH BLAH, I introduced myself and he introduced himself, and GET THIS! HE GAVE ME A FREE CAMERA! I was so happy, that I ran out of the store and completely forgot that I'd just met a guy named Simon who was a photographer. All I could think about was trying out my new camera!

* * *

><p>In the course of the two hours I was there, I met a lot of people and made a few friends. The first person I met was Kathy, who works at a bar with her father, Hayden. It's not much of a bar though, because they don't even sell any drinks. Well, currently anyway. I met a girl named Candace and her grandmother Shelly who were freaking out because they were running out of items to sell in their tailoring shop, I met a nurse who seemed upset because her grandson was gone, a couple who ran a place called the Ocarina Inn, Jake and Colleen and their annoying daughter Maya and her grandmother, Yolanda, I met a man named Ozzie who sold fish and was distraught that the lighthouse wasn't working and he couldn't catch any good fish, when I did some exploring and found a church, I found a woman named Mira who was very upset because her husband had died, and the priest, Perry. After them, I'd found an emo guy named Chase who was upset because he couldn't cook. I wanted to comfort him, but it seemed like he didn't want to be bothered, so I just left him alone.<p>

FINALLY, I'd finished talking to everyone, and jetted it back to the Mayor's House. I only wanted to get Bo's toolbox and get the Bridge fixed, mainly because I wanted to see what this Goddess that Finn was bugging me about even looked like.

The Mayor was thrilled that I'd met everyone, and told me to come back and meet more people. After his speech about the importance of friendship and meeting people and BLAH BLAH BLAH, he finally "rewarded" me, with Bo's toolbox. He was trying to say something to me after he gave me the toolbox, but I don't know what it was because as soon as I got the toolbox I was outta there!

"YYESSS! I'M MAKING PROGRESS!" I cried happily as I ran out of Harmonica town and started on the path back towards the Garmon Mines. "Yes! Yes! We should be seeing the Harvest Goddess very soon!" Finn said. "You and the Harvest Goddess Finn…" I said, my voice trailing off as I looked at the little pixie. (I'm sorry, SPRITE.) "Yes well, I think it's important that I do everything that she asks of me!" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Well aren't YOU the perfect servant." I said sarcastically. "No, I just keep focused on my MISSION," Finn said. "And do my best while I'm at it!" He said proudly. "What the heck is THAT supposed to mean?" I shrieked.

"You got the toolbox?" Bo asked after I'd arrived. "Yup!" I said, practically shoving the toolbox in his face. "Here you go!" "Thanks Riku!" Bo said happily. "This should he-" Suddenly, Bo made a crippling motion, like he knees had gotten weak and he grasped his stomach in pain. "Oh…." He moaned. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little hungry…" Bo said, "Hungry? You looked like you were about to die! I'll getcha something to eat, just tell me what you want!" I said. *"Well…" Bo said. "Really, I'm so hungry, I'll eat anything right now." "Really? ANYTHING? No preference?" "No preference." He said.

I pulled a half-eaten box lunch out of my rucksack. (My mom had made it for me before I set off and I'd never finished it.) "Here, you want it? It's a Perfect Box Lunch!...well, it's half eaten but-" "THANK YOU!" Bo yelled in happiness taking the box lunch. "BLESS YOU! BLESS YOU!" He was so happy, I think I saw tears roll down his eyes. In fact, his happiness was starting to scare me a little bit.

"Wow, you've made him really happy!" Finn said in just as much amazement as I was in. I nodded slowly, taking in this phenomenon. "You're…Welcome!" I finally managed.

After Bo was done eating, he wiped some tears from his eyes and nodded. "Ah!" I said. "Thank you! Now I can get back to work efficiently!" "Cool!" I said, pumping a fist in the air. "Alright! How long will it take?" I asked eagerly. There was only three planks missing from the bridge. I only imagined it would take a few hours, so I was completely flabbergasted when Bo said: "Oh, about a day."

"A DAY!" I shrieked. I would've normally kept my patience, but I'd completely had it with all these hindrances. First it took me FOREVER to even GET to this place, then I had to wait for the mayor to give me back Bo's toolbox, and NOW I would have to wait a day before I was able to go see the Harvest Goddess. "WHY A DAY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" I shrieked, stomping my foot like a child. Bo was completely shocked! So shocked he had to step back. "B-Because! It's a lot of hard work! I have to get the wood, then get the measurements, then put the planks back carefully one at a time, nail them properly and make sure they're sturdy enough to get across!" He said, surprisingly very calmly. Shakily, but calmly.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I NEED TO GET OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!" I exploded, stomping my foot again. "Riku! Riku! Calm DOWN!" Finn begged, obviously feeling Bo's pain. "Well, it's not the safest way, but if you could find a log…I could probably position it so you could walk across…But you'd have to go get one from the forest." "THAT WILL TAKE TOO MUCH TIME!" I whined. "I'M GONNA JUMP ACROSS!" "NOOO!" Bo shrieked. "The bridge isn't sturdy! You're gonna get really hurt!" He said.

"BUT I HAFTA GET OVER THERE RIIIIGHT NOOOOOOOOWWWW!" I cried, crocodile tears beginning to come down my face. Bo was quiet for a minute before he finally sighed. "Okay. I guess you can jump across. If you make it, could you go to the carpenter's for me and get the wood I need from him? You'll do me a huge favor." "OKAY!" I said, instantly snapping out of my tantrum. "OUTTA THE WAY!" I took a few steps back, and then sprinted forward, straight for the bridge. "Riku…PLEASE DON'T MISS!" Finn whined.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAA!" I yelled as I leaped over the gap and landed safely a few inches from the open space. "See! I toldja I could do it! I'll be right back with your wood!" I said, skipping across the bridge and up to the Garmon Mine district. "…Okay…" Bo said, clearly unsure of what he should've said.

* * *

><p>The Garmon Mine district wasn't very impressive, but it looked fun to be somehow. "This place is pretty amazing…" Finn said, looking about. "Yeah, yeah it's great. Now where's the carpenter?" I asked, looking around wildly. "Wait, Wait Riku! Shouldn't we go see the Harvest Goddess first?" "Eh? Look Finn, I don't want to do ANYTHING until Bo fixes the bridge, so CALM DOWN AND BE PATIENT FOR A WHILE! Okay?" I said, walking to my left. The bulding to my left had a big saw on its sign, so I was guessing that it was the carpenter shop. In just invited myself in, like I'd pretty much been doing the whole day.<p>

When I got in, It looked like a typical guy's hangout. Just, it was filled with wood. There was a large spinning saw thing in the back and a little work bench where it looked like someone was polishing or furnishing wood. There was also a heavy-set, middle aged man in the middle of the room petting his dog, which looked like it matched him in size. He turned around when he heard me enter. His hair was a dark blue and styled in a ponytail. His eyes were tiny, and they looked like a shade of yellow from where I was standing. "Hi!" I said, smiling.

"Why Hello." The man said, nodding. He had a deep voice, to match his appearance. "Who might you be? I haven't seen you before." He said. "I'm Riku! I run the ranch that's right below this district!" I said cheerily. "The new rancher eh? …How'd you get across the bridge? I thought it was broken!" "It is." I said. "Bo sent me to ask you for some wood to fix it. I jumped. Across the bridge I mean." "Jumped? Hm, you seem interesting already." The huge man chuckled. "I'm Dale, the head carpenter here, and this is Boss, my dog." Boss, a huge, white Pyrenees barked at me in what seemed like a friendly "Hello!" I smiled and waved back.

"I was waiting here for my son…he went off into the forest a few days ago and hasn't come back home. I'm starting to get a little worried…" Dale's voice trailed off. I gasped. "WHAT? You're little boy has gone missing?" I shrieked. "Yeah…and now the bridge is broken, so…" "I WILL FIND HIM!" I said in awesome determination, fire in my eyes. "Wh-wh-what? Riku! We have to see the Harvest Goddess!" Finn shrieked. Ignoring Finn, I looked straight at Dale. "I'll go find your poor baby! Just tell me how!" Dale looked me over for a moment, before nodding. "He's in a forest…The Fugue Forest. That place is like a giant maze. Sometimes people go in and don't ever come back…Are you sure YOU want to go in there?

I nodded. "I'll find him and bring him home! That poor little boy must be scared to death!" I cried. "Riku, you're letting your happy mood dictate what you do again. You're gonna go to the Fugue Forest and regret it…" Finn said. I didn't hear Finn. I was too busy thinking about a little boy crying in the forest. Dale looked me over AGAIN for another minute before he nodded. "Alright. You can go…Use this key to get into the forest." He said, handing me a giant, green key. I took it with determination and nodded. "be careful okay? Oh, and here…" Dale went over to a bench in the back of the room and pulled out about five planks of wood. "Give this to Bo." "GOT IT!" I yelled, racing out of the carpenter's shop and back to the bridge.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I leaped across the bridge once more, this time with a whole bunch of planks in my face (gotta give me 'ups' for that one!) Bo was totally unprepared! "WAAH!" He screeched, quickly jumping out of the way.

I landed right in front of Bo, upright and stiff. "Here!" I said, dropping the planks in front of his feet. "Uh…Thanks…" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Where are you going in such...an energetic matter?" He asked, picking up the planks. "I'M GOING TO GET DALE'S LITTLE BOY OUT OF THE FOREST!" I shouted, simply out of (it was excitement actually, not determination. I didn't realize this until I actually got to the forest and regretted it.)

"Little boy?" Bo asked after he processed what I'd said. "You mean Luke? Luke's not a little boy…" Bo said. "But if you're gonna go, here, take this axe…" Bo gave me a gift box obviously containing an axe. "Be careful on your way, okay?" He said. "Yeah, yeah, gotcha!" I said, jetting down the hill and towards my ranch. "I'M GONNA DO THIS!"

* * *

><p>"I'm really hating this." I said just as I'd entered the forest. "I told you you were going to regret it!" Finn said proudly. "Yeah, you were right. I didn't think running all that way would be such hard work…" I admitted, opening the forest gate. "And then to top it all off, I have to run through this maze…AND do more work by chopping things!" I huffed.<p>

"This place is dangerous! WHAT IDIOT LITTLE BOY COMES RUNNING IN HERE FOR FUN ANYWAY?" I yelled as I ran down some random path. "Well, Bo said he's not little…" Finn said. "Details, details!" I said, shaking off Finn's comment and running through another random path. "I don't even KNOW this little boy-Luke, whatever, and he's already causing me so much pain!" I whined. "Riku! Are you forgetting you OFFERED to do this? In fact, you INSISTED?" Finn had a point. Finn always has a point. His points would probably save me from all kinds of extra unnecessary stuff if I would just listen to them…

"Alright, Alright Finn, you have a point." I said. "You win. I won't do anything you tell me not to ever again. I should've just gone to see that goddess person…" I thought, going down another path. It would've saved me from all THIS…" "Riku…" Finn said. "I probably shouldn't even have come here…What was I thinking? Qutting law school to become a _rancher?_ A dirty, smelly rancher! Really? REALLY Riku?

"Riku…" Finn said again, this time a little louder. "I should've listened to mom and studied…the work wasn't even that hard! Maybe it's not too late to go back, I should just go back…" "RIKU!" Finn yelled a little louder. However I was (as usual) not listening to him. In fact, I didn't even realize that I was still in reality until I'd apparently walked into something! Something hard, too, like a rock or tree or _something!_

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" I yelped, "My nosey!" _STUPID TREE!_ I almost yelled, but didn't—rather, couldn't. My nose felt like it was about to bleed!

"Whoa! Sorry!" A mysterious voice said. "I didn't think anyone else would be coming here, so I didn't look…" "HOW DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME TALKING TO MYSELF?" I shrieked, instantly looking up. As soon as I did, I think my heart, brain, breathing, yeah, just about everything stopped.

Right in front of me was the most bestest looking guy I'd EVER seen in literally my entire life. He had blue hair, kinda like Dale's, his eyes were yellow, and he looked like he had a tan from being in the sun a while. But let me rephrase that whole sentence to what I was REALLY thinking: "_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! HE'S SO_…_WOWWIESSS! HE'S GOT SUCH PRETTIFUL BLUE HAIR, LIKE THE MOST CLEAREST OCEAN AND SUCH BEAUTIFUL GOLDY EYES AND…WWWOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW…"_

I'm pretty sure Finn caught on. He saw me blushing. He smiled. "Hehe, Rikuuuu…" He jeered. "Oh, sorry…" The figure spoke. "I guess I was just thinkin 'bout choppin!" He said again. "Meep." I said. "I MEAN! Um…ehehe…excuse my yelling!" I smiled dumbly. "Ah…Oh! Um, I, Um…I'm looking for a kid named Luke. His dad said he came into the forest a while ago and didn't come back home yet. He was getting worried." I said shyly and cutely, doing a COMPLETE 180 on my real personality.

"Oh, well, _I'm_ Luke!" The guy said, smiling. "YOU ARE? I mean, really?" I asked. "Yyyup! That's me! Luke! The bestest guy to use an axe EVER!"

It never occurred to me that Luke wouldn't be a little kid (although both Bo AND Finn tried to tell me), and at that, a really_ good looking_ kid-man-guy, whatever.

"My dad's worried?" Luke's face fell. "He worries too much, I told him I ain't gonna get lost…" "Yeaahh…" I said dreamily, completely out of reality. "Well, I guess I could check up on him anyway." Luke said. "Thanks for telling me uh…what's your name?" "RUDY! I mean, RITA! I mean, R-R-Riku!" I shrieked. "Which one?" Luke asked with a laugh. I smiled again, in my little dream world. If I wouldn't have been conscious of reality, I would've said the first thing that would've popped into my head, which was _"OH LUKEY, YOU CAN CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT! I'M YOURS!_ But then not only would I have had to drown myself because of the embarrassment, but then Luke would've walked away very slowly probably about to start avoiding me for the rest of his life...

"Riku!" I said, overenthusiastically. "Okay then Riku! Thanks! See ya later!" He waved to me and then ran out of the forest, leaving me to stare after him in complete love-struck awe.

* * *

><p>"Well Riku, we found Luke, so how about we go talk to the Harvest goddess now?" Finn asked. "Finn…" I said. "Yeah Riku?" "He…he wanted to know my name…." "Yes Riku, he DID ask you what your name was…" Finn said. "He was really cute…" I continued. "Uh…I don't know what to say to that…" "EEEK! OH MY GOSH FINNYYYY! HE WAS SOOO CUUUUTEEE! DID YOU SEE HIM! AND HE WAS SO MUSCULAR! EEEEEEPP! I THINK I'M GONNA CRY!" I shrieked, doing a stupid overly girly dance in the middle of the forest. "I NEED TO KNOW HIS NAME, BLOOD TYPE, BIRTHDAY, WHERE HE LIVES, WHAT HIS TYPE IS, WHERE HE LIVES, AND WHAT HE LIKES AND HATES!" I shrieked in complete happiness.<p>

"Oh boy…" Finn said. "Riku, I don't think we're gonna be seeing the Harvest Goddess for a while are we?" "Waaah! Maybe if I leave right now I can still catch up to him! HE COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR!" I instantly ran out of the forest clearing I was in and back into the path. "Yup, not anytime soon." Finn sighed. "This side of Riku…just may be worse than her normal side!" And with that, Finn followed me into the dark forest path.

* * *

><p>After I'd left the forest I ended up passing out from exhaustion. All the running really did me in. I didn't find Luke either sadly, but I was so tired, I wasn't even about to try and force myself to go and look. Finn somehow helped me get to my house-rather, my <em>shack, <em>and lie down to go to bed. "Well, I think we can all say we had an interesting first day at Castanet!" Finn said, flying around my head. "Yeah…" I said, pressing the cold ice pack he'd found against my head. "It was interesting. Now I'm ready to hit the sack!" I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. "Tomorrow's another day…" I said sleepily.

"Riku! Tomorrow, we're going to see the Harvest Goddess, right?" Finn asked. "Mmmhmmm…" I mumbled. "You promise?" "mmhmmm…" "Good! I know she needs our help! And you're the perfect girl to help her out, you know that Riku?" I didn't answer, because I was fast asleep.

**That's it for Chapter One folks! What will happen Next to Riku? What about Luke? What about the mission of the Harvest Goddess? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT FOLKS!**


End file.
